Façade
by Yamada Mikazuki
Summary: No matter how well I put on my fake smile it fools everyone, but him. It's as if he can see right through this façade and into the truth.


**AN: I swear I need to find a mental lock because all these ideas are like shooting out. How I plan on getting all of these updated I have no idea. Maybe I should just see which one is the most popular... **

** Anyway, I get on facebook just about as much as the next person and I read these stories on quizazz based on Harry Potter about some new girl to Hogwarts that falls in love with one of the characters. They're sweet and short, but I could never really find a fanfiction style one. You know, a long story with plot. And I don't mean to insult anyone by this, but you just never see any of those on there. So here this is.**

** *Extra Note: Yes, by the main character being Kanon Wakeshima I do mean the musician, but she's like 15.**

My name is Kanon Wakeshima and I am muggle born. I study wizardry at home. My parents were originally from Japan, but moved to America when we got the news that my Dad's mother had been diagnosed with cancer. I say Dad's mom because I really don't feel all that close to her.

We had been there for about a year when all of our hopes and one of our loved ones died right in front of our eyes. And somewhere along the way Dad's sanity had died with her. The child custody court had deemed him unfit for taking care for a child, even with another adult.**(1)**They even had the nerve to say he didn't have the state of mind to take care of himself.

About three months after my father had been sent to the mentally ill hospital to get better, a letter showed up at the door sealed with red wax. I had just of been about to hand it to Mom when my eyes caught a glance of the name written on there.

Taking a closer look I realized that the letter was addressed to me. Not her, but me. Quietly sneaking out of the kitchen I rushed up to my almost empty room save for the bed and suitcase of what few clothes I had. Being influenced by my curiosity, I quickly ripped open the letter to read the mysteries it held inside. Little did I know that had been my long awaited escape from the drag of life I had been living. Also the final straw for my mother's mental well being.

**XXXXX**

I really thought this would have been just a little bit more exciting, but then again since when is anything exciting for me? My mother had completely broken down when I showed her the letter about my acceptance to Hogwarts.

After she realized that I was leaving she never left my side for the rest of the month that we had left together. That is until it was the day that I had to leave. She was so crushed she couldn't even take me to the train, let alone the flight to England.

Bringing me to where I am now. On the train, watching the trees and hills pass by as it rained. I was so lost in my thoughts about my parents that I didn't even notice that the door to the compartment had opened.

"Excuse me? Can we sit in here? All the other carts are full," a voice said while someone shook my shoulder lightly. Not turning away from the window I gently nodded my head. "Thanks," the same voice said, not even noticing my depressed mood.

"Nice hair thing…" the ginger haired boy said kind of awkwardly.

"So what's your name?" another one asked. Finally, giving up on ignoring them I turned to the person who had spoke.

"Kanon," my voice small, but still monotone.

"Cool! My name's Ron. That's Hermione and-" "We can introduce ourselves," the nameless boy said, effectively cutting Ron off. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes showing through his glasses. My attention now turned to the boy who had feel silent. One day my curiosity was gonna get me in trouble.

"And your name is?" I ask tentatively. The trio's eyes widened as I said this for an unknown reason, but I had a feeling I would get my answer.

"You mean you don't know?" his voice shocked, but in a way… glad? Oh no, please tell me it's not another Mr. Popular. You know what I'm talking about right? It's those people that think they're great just because they have a lot of friends or are amazing at something. If that was the case then I would be popular because, not to brag, but I am a cellist by heart. But trust me when I say that I don't want to be popular. Why you ask? I. Hate. Attention. Because that's when they get involved. I don't want to screw up my fresh start. I didn't come here to have lots of friends, but to just be normal. Not the odd one out.

"No, sorry. Would you mind telling me?" That's right I just need to keep up the polite act. Be nice until they go away. Although I will admit they are very friendly, but isn't everyone at first?

"Not at all," he said as a smile broke out over his face, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter." As soon as he said it they all looked at me intently as if they expected me to faint or something.

Ignoring the look I simply reached out my hand for Harry to shake. "Nice to meet you Harry. Have you guys been here long?" I said casually still noting the 'waiting for the explosion look on their faces.

"Finally the girl named Hermione spoke up to answer, "Yes this will be our fifth year." I think her voice her voice has a know-it-all tone, but she's being polite. Plus, I have no right to judge people by their accents. After all I was in England. It'd be like making fun of someone in France for speaking french. Stupid right?

"Nice. I'm just starting this year as a fifth year," it may not look like it, but this conversation is killing me. I don't think I've ever had to talk to someone this long other than Mom since two years ago. "Great! We'll wait to see what house you get sorted into," Ron said. I get a sheepish smile on my face and say, "I've already been sorted."

There's that shocked look again. Did I mention that I had a private sorting? The day I landed in England. I just don't think I could have taken all those people staring at me. I'm slightly... mildly claustrophobic. Does fainting count as mild? Hermione was the first of the three to recover, "Even better! What house are you in?"

"Gre-fan-doir," I say slowly having to take some time to think it through. They smile at the way I said it, but at least they didn't laugh. "You mean Gryffindor?" she corrects.

"Yes, thank you." She nods her head and leans back in her seat. "Are you form Japan?" Ron suddenly blurts out. Harry and Hermione both turn to give him the 'Seriously?' look. Their attention comes back to me when I give out a laugh, a real laugh. Not the fake ones I use to make people believe the lie that I'm okay. "Yeah, I'm from Japan." I get that question a lot, social or not. That didn't mean that I always gave them the answer though.

"Can you say something in japanese?" he blurts out again. Like if he kept any of these questions inside he might explode. Now when his friends turned to him their eyes just screamed 'Are you kidding me?' Besides that they still turned back to me, waiting to see if I would say something. And I did.

"Kuroi semai sekai demo," I start thinking back to song, "Nijimu mazenda no, hitomi akete." I start to translate before they can even ask. "Even in a black confined world, I open my watering, bloodshot eyes."

Harry get's a concerned look on his face and Hermione looks like she wants to ask something, but doesn't get the chance because of a person rushing down the hall shouting, "I'm going to be latte! We only have five minutes until we get there!"

We look at each other and without a word start to grab our suitcases to change. Well, everyone, but me. When I went to the private sorting I had literally just gotten out of the airport so I took all my luggage with me. Which was really just a suitcase and my case with my cello in it. I was not going to leave that at home. I have to practice or I won't get better. Plus, I love the cello. It's almost like a part of my soul. Deep, I know, but that's what it feels like. But anyway they offered to take my belongings while I was there.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Hermione asked. She was standing in the doorway, uniform draped over her shoulder.

"No, um, they already took my luggage at the sorting so I'm wearing what I have." Ron gives me a puzzled look, "You're wearing a coat?" He gestures towards me. My coat is knee length and kind of like the ones business people wear in the winter.

I open my mouth, but Hermione beats me to it. "Yes Ron, Kanon's wearing a coat to dinner," she said with sarcasm thick in her voice, "No silly she's wearing what's underneath her coat. You know like most people do?" "Oh," he says looking down, not even bothering to deny it.

I start to grab my cello from the top of the luggage carts and by the time they come back changed I already have my cello down and am looking out the window again at the rapidly approaching castle.

**XXXXX**

"Ready to go?" Hermione asks me. I turn my head to the three standing in the doorway and nod my head.

"Yeah, I just need a second," I say as I start to pick up my cello. And this instrument is not light. After about five years of carrying this with me I still think it can get a little heavy sometimes, but I've gotten used to it for the most part.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ron asked as I hefted it over my shoulder. "Cello," I say simply, quickly squeezing myself through the doorway. I give out a sigh of relief as I ease the instrument back off my shoulder now that I'm through the doorway.

"And you-" "The doors to the train will be closing in one minute. Please exit if you have not already. Thank you." a intercom above us cut off Ron's endless questions. "Hey I have to get going," I say starting to make up an excuse for me to leave.

"No problem. See you at dinner?" he asked the one question I had been hoping to avoid. "Umm... sorry, but I already ate. I'm not hungry." I said lamely. "But we left 11:00. And that was a six hour ride." Hermione said skeptically.

"Remember I'm not from England, different time zones. Plus, I ate right before you guys showed up," I lied, I've become scarily good at that. They all get that 'oh' look on their faces, but Harry. No, he's giving me the 'I don't believe you, but I have no proof' look. I know all of these looks because of the times people did it to me.

The silence dragged on. Being the coward I am I nodded my head and quickly ran off to go to my room. I specifically asked if I could have sound-proof room because of my cello. Strangely enough, they agreed all to quickly and gave me a room at the end of the right wing.

About as soon as I get what little things I have unpacked, I start to play instrument. My eyes slip closed as the dark cords start to vibrate through the room.**(2)**

_Hi, Miss Alice_ Hi, Miss Alice  
><em>_Anata garasu no_ With your glass eyes  
><em>_Me de donna yume wo_ What kind of dream  
><em>_Mirareru no?_ Can you see?  
><em>_Mirareru no?_ Are you fascinated with?_

_Mata atashi - Still  
><em>_Kokoro ga sakete - My heart tears  
><em>_Nagare deru - And drifts  
><em>_Tsukurotta - Stuck  
><em>_Sukima ni sasaru - In the patched crevices  
><em>_Kioku-tachi - Are memories  
><em>

_Hi, Miss Alice - Hi, Miss Alice  
><em>_Anata kajitsu no - With that fruitful lips  
><em>_Kuchi de dare ni ai wo - To whom does love  
><em>_Nageteru no? - Is cast away?  
><em>_Nageteru no? - Is lamented?_

_Mou atashi - Already  
><em>_Kotoba o tsumaku - I spin my words  
><em>_Shita no netsu - Feverish tongue  
><em>_Same kitte - Has turned cold  
><em>_Mederu outau mo - The song to love  
><em>_Utaenai - Can't be sung either_

_Still you do not answer..._

"You're good," a voice says across from the room. Startled I drop my bow on the ground and sharply turn around. It's the boy from earlier on the train, Harry.

"How did you get in here?" I say quietly looking toward the ground so that I don't have to meet his eyes. I shake my hair so that it covers my eyes when I hear a deep laugh.

"It's the Gryffindor wing. Everyone in the house knows the password, and doors don't lock so here I am," he explains. Oh, wow I'm slow.

"Shouldn't you be down at dinner?" I ask, not turning my head as I picked up my bow. "Yeah, but Hermione and Ron, didn't feel quite right just leaving you up here alone," he replies. Hermione and Ron didn't want me up here alone. He never included himself. Then again, Harry really didn't show any liking for me on the train.

"Come on," he said when I didn't say anything for a while. He stuck his arm out, "I'm sure that they'll let it slide if you just forgot your robes this time." I stand up and finally turn to him.

"You sure that this is okay to wear to dinner?" I say. I'm wearing a vanilla colored dress that cuts off at the knees. The top part is a corset, and not like a tight corset dress. It's basically just thick fabric that goes from my torso to my chest and ties in the front.**(3)** But here's the thing it's not an under garment. It's still connected to my dress it's just showing on the outside. I'm also wearing a tiny hat and gloves that go up to my elbows.

Just barely, I'm not even sure if it was real or not, his eyes opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it for a second before finally deciding on what he wanted to say. "Y-yeah it's fine." I nod my head and turn around to put my stuff away. Once I finish doing that I take another look at my clothes before taking Harry's still offered arm and walking towards the dining hall to a eventful night.

** AN: 1. Her parents didn't get divorced his father is just not stable enough right now. **

**Two. This song I called Still Doll and she's singing in japanese, but I put the english translation on the side.**

**Three. I know that I'm probably confusing you right now so there's a link on my profile so that you can see the dress. Best part you won't have to imagine her in the dress because that's Kanon for those of you that have never heard of her. **

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. And I know that this is a lot of author notes, but I only do that on the first ch. When I have to explain everything. Tell you what, if I can get four, just four reviews I will update. I don't think that's too much right? I don't wanna seem snobby... But anyway just 4 reviews! XP**


End file.
